


Homeward Bound

by musamortem



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, SO, much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamortem/pseuds/musamortem





	Homeward Bound

The day had not been kind to Erebor’s leading general and it was no wonder that such a day would lead him to the marketplace. On any other day, he found the notion of coming to the market before dusk a fool’s choice. It was crowded with workers heading home for the day and homemakers getting the last bits for dinner. The overwhelming scents of food merchants and the shouts of the visiting Dale merchants bombarded the surrounded warrior and despite his towering height, he still found it difficult to find the sign he came for.

A hard hit to the back made Dwalin stumble and with such little patience, he whirled around, fists clenched and nostrils flared. The attacker quickly ducked the swing as if expecting that reaction.

“I see Thranduil’s pushed all your buttons too,” Kili said, still crouched on the ground. With a coy smile, he shot upright, proud he managed to catch his mentor off guard. “Easy, Mister Dwalin. I meant nothing by it. Headed home for the day?”

Unclenching his fists, Dwalin still remained on edge. Where there was one, the other wasn’t far behind. “Aye, but I’ve got to make a stop first. Dis sent you?”

The young dwarf huffed. “More so banished. Caught me taste-testing one of the pies she’s been working hard on… You’re headed there, aren’t you? It’s the only reason you’d be in this part of the market-”

“No.”

“Aw, please! I’ll behave! Hands to myself. Promise. Just like the old days.”

Dwalin groaned, rubbing his face with his calloused hand. It was getting late so he had no time to waste. “Fine, but don’t let your brother know. Your entire family would show up the next time ‘round, and I already spend enough time with them as it is.”

“Got it!” Kili was beaming.

\------------------------------------------------

Your wrists were starting to cramp and your fingers had practically locked themselves in the curled position. Standing upright, you brought your apron to your forehead, patting at the light layer of sweat.

“Fia,” you called over your shoulder. “Would you like to help me?”

The pitter-patter of small feet was quickly followed by a squeal as your daughter came running by, the frills of her dress bouncing with each step. A growl came from the darkness of the back of the kitchen and a dwarf emerged, his golden locks a flash as he chased the dwarfling.

“Ama!” Fia cried. “Ama!”

“Here comes the Tickle Monster!” Fili roared, curling his hands like claws and laughed as he scooped her up. You beamed with pride as your daughter continued to struggle against her attacker, tucking her head into her shoulders to hide her neck and thrashing about.

“Oi,” the crown prince said. “Easy, easy! Ow!”

You turned when you heard the smack and stifled a laugh at Fili’s stunned expression. His cheek was turning a bright pink and he held Fia at arm’s length. Your daughter, despite having her father’s features, shared your humor and giggled at the young dwarf.

He looked at you in disbelief and cradled Fia on his hip. His other hand rubbed his cheek. “The lass has a fierce right hook in the making!”

“Careful,” you warned, turning back to the risen dough. “Her left one isn’t too far behind.”

“Has Adad been teaching you?” Fili asked.

“No,” Fia said, “Ama did.”

He chuckled and walked up beside you as you began splitting the dough. Fia leaned over onto your shoulder which earned her a kiss on the cheek. “Would you two like to make yourself useful and help make the sweet buns for tomorrow?”

Silence.

“You can have some of the extra frosting,” you sing-songed.

It didn’t take long for the three of you to find your rhythm: you split the dough, Fili balled it, and Fia placed it on the baking rack where she thought best. It had been peaceful.

Until Fili showed Fia how fun flour could be.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dwalin wanted to stuff his ears with the scarves he passed two stalls back. From the moment he agreed to take Kili along, the young dwarf hadn’t stopped talking. His destination never felt so far than at that moment. The young prince had, in great detail, described his recent adventures with Tauriel, his excitement over Thorin’s coronation, and now he was on about the difference in archery between the dwarves and elves.

A wave of relief overcame him when he saw the storefront he had been searching for. It was a bakeshop with lights aglow. Hung on a palette above the door was the carving of a spoon and a bright red cherry.

“Fia’s Bakery,” Kili read from behind the warmaster. “Smells like something good.”

Dwalin sneered at the boy, his patience long gone, and pushed the door open. A wave of sweet homely smells invaded his senses, renewing his strength and resilience. The lingering scent of sugar and cinnamon and the smell of warm sweet buns pulled him inside. At the ringing of the bell that hung above the door, a head popped out from behind the counter and Dwalin’s serene expression curdled faster than milk.

“Fee!” Kili exclaimed, pushing past Dwalin. “What’re you doing here?”

Fili tugged at his sleeves, trying to remove the flour that seemed to coat every inch of him. “Helping Miss (Y/N) and Miss Fia bake. What have you been up to?”

“Well I-”

“I swear, there’s a Durin wherever I go.” Dwalin grumbled. “Where are the girls?”

“Back here!” you called from behind the counter, a ribbon pressed between your lips. You finished the crowning braid on your daughter’s head and tied it off with the ribbon, satisfied with the work for now. Anything to keep her hair from getting messy again.

Footsteps came up from behind you. You didn’t have to guess who it was based on the scent of woodsy musk and leather, but you did stifle a giggle when large burly arms wrapped themselves around your waist.

“And how are my girls today?” Dwalin asked between kisses to your cheek. You reciprocated the notion, enjoying the feeling of his beard against your face.

You patted his cheek, looking down at Fia who pouted at her father. Hands on her hips, you were almost proud that she adopted your signature stance. She lifted a finger at him.

“You’re late, Adad!” she exclaimed.

Dwalin scoffed. “Me? Adad is never late, lass.”

“Yeah-huh!”

You chuckled. “Before you start tattling on your father, why don’t you tell him why your dress is covered in flour?”

That silenced her. Fia pursed her lips and looked away sheepishly. Your husband chuckled and released his hold on you to crouch before your daughter.

“Well?” Dwalin asked with a lifted brow and fake paternal discipline. “What’s goin’ on then?”

Fia twisted her fingers and swung her body back and forth, not yet meeting his eye. “Fili and I played Flour War.”

“Aye?”

“So we made a mess and Amad had to braid my hair up…” she whispered. She pouted and looked at her father with childlike hope. “Can I do your hair?”

He hoisted her up to his chest and shook his head. “Oh no. Don’t you go and try to sweet talk me, lass. Besides, if I don’t get mad at you, Ama will get mad at me and we don’ want that do we?”

Fia met her father’s forehead and whispered. “Nope!”

You slapped your husband’s shoulder, giggling. “Hey! Don’t make me look like the villain here.”

“Oh we’d never do that, would we darlin’?” He winked at Fia who covered her giggles with her hands. Her rosy cheeks plumped under her smile and it made it difficult for you not to smile at the mischievous pair.

Speaking of mischievous pairs…

“Fili, Kili, get your hands out of the cookie jars!” You called to the front. A loud crash sounded followed by hushed curses. “You two have been far too quiet not to be up to something.”

“We’re headed home now,” Fili said, “ Lovely seeing you! Bye!”

“Ama said thank you for the pie recipe!” Kili added.

The doorbell rang as they swung it open and you sighed, letting the days exhaustion hit you. Almost on cue, your mind began to race about tomorrow’s orders and to-dos, but a warm hand to your shoulder silenced those demons.

Dwalin and Fia looked at you with their matching blue eyes and cunning smiles. Your husband asked, “Ready to head home, love?”

Did he really need an answer?

“I’m already home,” you said before kissing your daughter and your husband.


End file.
